Painfull regrets
by amzy
Summary: PaineXBaralai. Nooj is Paine's big brother in this, and Auron is their dad. Paine and Baralai try to pursue a realationship, even though Paine has a touching phobia because of bad things from her past. R&R as of right now, this story isn't dirty.


**_I guess I should start out by saying, no bashing. It'll hurt my feelings. Also: Nooj is Paine's brother, and Auron is their dad. Ok now we can continue. Hi-ya! Hey, this story is going to be a little ughish, so just hang in there with me m-kay! If you cannot tell, I am extremly hyper becuase this site is not blocked at school so yeah. Well, here goes nothing!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Baralai smiled excitedly. He was on his way over to a meeting with Nooj and Gippal. They were going to talk about possibly merging the three groups, though Baralai doubted much of anything would get done. Yuna, Riku, and Paine were allowing him to ride on their ship over to the meeting, which made the meeting worth it. Paine even agreed to share her bed with him, since they were friends at one point in time.

"Nice P.j.'s" Paine smirked, Baralai smiled.

"Thanks." Baralai said accepting her compliment.

"Um, that was meant to be sarcastic." Paine said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, whatever." Baralai smiled "I expect everything coming out of your mouth to be highly sarcastic. Hey! What're you doing?" Baralai asked as Paine laid on the floor with a pillow and blanket.

"Sleeping, what do you think?" Paine said as she pulled a blanket up to her chin.

"On the floor? You're not going to come up here?" Baralai asked, his face almost fully red when she glared at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a women, and you're well you're you. A boy-thing I suppose."

"Hey! I'm a man for you're information. And what's the difference if you're on the floor or up here?" Baralai questioned.

"Well, let's see Baralai. Do you remeber the touchie-thing I had when I was younger?" Pain said sarcasticly.

"Oh, where you'd freak out if anyone touched you. Oh! Like that one time that one guy tried to kiss you and you punched him and screamed and stuff like that!" Baralai said remembering.

"Yeah, well that touching phobia is still in effect around you." Paine said defensivly "And anyways, that guy had it coming." Paine said rolling back over, turning her back to him.

"But Paine, I'd NEVER hurt you. And you know that. Come on. You can sleep right next to me and it'll be like when we were younger! Come on! Please?" Baralai said looking over the bed at her. She hit him in the head with a pillow and giggled. "Wow, that sounds great coming from you."

"What? What sounds great?" Paine asked as she came up on the bed with her blanket.

"That giggle. You know, I only recall you giggling around Gippal when he did something stupid. I hardly received a laugh from you, normaly it was a sharp tounge and a smack." Baralai smiled as Paine settled down beside him. "Hey, I thought you got over the touch phobia a while ago. Because I remeber seeing you let your big brother Nooj give you a hug a while ago." Baralai said scooting closer.

"Do you have A.D.D. by any chance? And yes, I am a little bit over it." Paine said turning her back to him.

"Hey! I don't have A.D.D. I'm just curoise! And would you please turn back over? I feel as if you're giving me the cold shoulder!"

"Maybe I'm trying to Baralai." Paine said as she turned back over to him. He smiled as she locked eyes with him.

"There that's better." Baralai said.

"Whatever." Paine said rolling her eyes. Baralai sighed.

"Why do that?" Baralai asked.

"Do what?"

"Be so cold. I mean not everyone's out there to be mean to you, so why be mean to them? I mean take me for example, I don't have a mean bone in my body, and I- Well you get what I'm saying. I mean, you always push me away, roll your eyes at me, or say something smug and mean. Why?" Baralai asked sadly.

"Because it's easier to push you away. Beleive me, you'd thank me in the long run. Honestly." Paine said annoyed. "Sides, why would you want to be let in?" Paine said disconnecting their eye contact. Baralai brought his hand up to her face and carresed her cheek, then brought her face up to look him in the face.

"What could be so bad about you that it would push me away? Paine, just try and let me in this one time, that's all I'm asking for. Give me a chance. I've been wanting a chance since I first met you."

"You wouldn't like me if I did let you in. There's nothing to gain form me, only lose." Paine whispered.

"One chance? With you, I couldn't possibly lose. Just this one chance, and I will make you my world. Please?" Baralai asked as he brought his lips to hers. Paine pushed away at first then gave up on the struggle and decided that he would be the first person she'd open up to since she was four. "listen, Paine I swear, I will not hurt you, I love you. So what do you say, do I get a chance?"

"I kissed you back didn't I?" Paine said. Baralai smiled.

"So, you may just be feeling sorry for me." Paine sighed at Baralai's stupid remark. "I do feel sorry for you, that's why you get this ONE chance. Hopefully by next week you'll have given up." Paine said turning back over so her back was facing him.

"Hey!" Baralai protested. "Fine, I supose I can still cuddle you." He said as he came closer to her and held her in his arms. Paine somehow managed to not push him away, and she found herself sleeping better that night then she ever had.

* * *

**_Ok, if I have atleast 2 reveiws I will type tons more!!!! Please? no bashing though. Oh! and the more reveiws I have the sooner will figure out about Paine's touchie-thingie as they put it._**


End file.
